Good Bye
by Sabaku No Shiaki
Summary: The war had ended, but the sadness haven't. The people were sobbing for their died comrades, family and friends. Tenten was also sobbing for her died comrade. *this is the story i made for the newest chapter from Naruto. i cried.* include Tenten and Lee. And also include Shikamaru and Yoshino for chapter 2. One-shots
1. Chapter 1 : Good bye Neji

**I just done reading the newest chapter from Naruto and i hate it! Rather than torture myself with the sadness, i decided to write this fanfic.**

* * *

_The war had ended, naruto had killed Madara and Obito with the helped of the Shinobi from different villages. Peace had came after this long war. But sadness just arrived to meet all the people whose comrades had died. And Sadness had arrived to meet Tenten and her teammate._

* * *

"Tenten!" A man with a weird hair style called. He was wearing a green spandex and the usual Konoha jounin vest.

The man ran toward the girl he just called quickly, knowing the girl's mind was no longer there.

"Tenten." He called again when he arrived beside her.

The girl didn't replied. It seemed she was daydreaming. Her wet eyes were staring on a tombstone with a name carved on it. _Neji Hyuuga_ it said.

"Tenten." The man put his hand on her right shoulder softly.

Her eyes blinked a little, she had come round. Tenten quickly shook her face and wipe the tears from her eyes. She was crying.

"S-sorry Lee. What's up?" Tenten said, still wiping the tears off her eyes.

"Tenten, are yo-"

Tenten quickly cut him off, "I'm fine Lee. I'm fine."

She forced a fake smile to convinced lee. But Lee was not that stupid, he knew that she was sad, she was suffering inside. Lee too was hurt. Of course he was. His rival was no longer there to fight with him. His teammate was no longer there to team up with him. His friend was no longer there to tease him.

"Tenten, you-"

And again, Tenten cut him off by closing his mouth using both her hands.

"Please Lee."

Still with Tenten's hands on his mouth, he nodded. He understood. Tenten couldn't share her feelings. Her job as a ninja didn't let her. A ninja is not allowed to cry, a ninja is not allowed to show their feelings, a ninja is not allowed to show their weakness. And Tenten know it.

Tenten forced her smile again and took her hands back. And looked back at the tomb.

"Tenten, let's go. Tsunade-sama need us." Lee said when her hands left his mouth. He was now staring on her back.

Tenten looked at Neji's tomb once more and turned.

"Hai."

Lee smiled consoling at her and shouted while putting his signature pose.

"Let's go with the power of youth!"

Tenten laughed at him. _Finally. She laugh. It's been so long since she laugh like that._ Lee thought.

"Let's go Lee."

And with that they left the grave yard together. But suddenly, a gust of wind came and blew all the leaves out from the trees. Tenten quickly closed her eyes to avoid the unwanted quest -the dust-. As the wind had calmed, she opened her eyes to look at the sky. As she saw a bird flew across the sky.

"Good bye Neji." She muttered and a tear dropped from her eye.

* * *

**I'm so sad right now! How could Kishi killed Neji?! He just killed Shikaku and Inoichi! Poor Shikamaru.**

***SOBS***

**Okay, back to the fanfic. What do you think? I hope you like it.**

**Sorry for the bad grammar since i write this story while i was depressed!**

**Again, i hope you enjoy it. please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : You are not alone

**Okay, right now i'm still mourning for my beloved Shikamaru's father. so right now i'm pouring all my sorrow into this story.**_  
_

* * *

_The sky was crimson red,_

_The air was cold,_

_His body was bleeding,_

_His comrades were shouting,_

_His mind was blank,_

_There's only her he was thinking before he let out his last breath._

"_Yoshino."_

* * *

"Shikamaru, I'm going to the graveyard right now. Wanna come?" Yoshino asked her son while putting her sandals on.

Shikamaru showed up from the kitchen with a glass of water on his hand.

"Iie, I'm going later." He said lazily. "I need to see the hokage in a minute."

" 'kay" His mother replied and left the house.

It had been 2 weeks since his father's died. They had won the war thanks for his father's splendid plans. Thanks for Neji's sacrifice, Hinata was still alive and she had became even stronger. When Neji die –protecting her, she went crazy and almost killed herself. Fortunately Naruto stopped her just in time.

* * *

_*Flash back_

_When the war ended and he left home. Preparing himself to tell his mother about his father's died. He was not ready to tell her, but he must._

"_M-mom, I need to tell y-you something." He stuttered when he said that._

"_You don't need to Shikamaru." Yoshino replied while smiling sadly. "I know."_

_And with that, his mother cried. Cried silently. The sound of her mother's sobs were piercing his heart. Although he always said her mother was a drag but he still loved his mother. He hugged his mother warmly giving her the warm his father usually gave her._

* * *

"Shikaku." Yoshino said.

She was seating beside her husband's tomb. Her hair was waving because of the wind.

"I miss you Shikaku. I miss you a lot." She said again.

"I dreamed of you last night shikaku." She continued. " I dreamed that you was still alive, I was standing beside you, watching you giving orders to the other ninja. Telling them the best plan you had think of. Then you looked at me, smiling at me. Your smile was very sweet, I almost melted in my dream." She chuckled sadly. "And I lift my right hand to touch your cheek. Your cheek was very cold, died cold and suddenly the whole world turned black. I shouted your name again and again. Then I saw you laying on the floor. Blood covering all your body and your eyes were lifeless. And I woke up . . . . . with tears all over my face."

Yoshino was sobbing quietly. Her heart was aching with pain, her eyes were hot and they had swollen –since she had been sobbing every time she came here –she went to the grave yard every day and stayed there 4 hours a day- and she had cried sometime when she couldn't sleep.

She knew that this will happen, since it was a war and Shikaku was a ninja. She had prepared herself for this thing to happen. Preparing herself to lose her husband or son. But right now, all of her self control had been broken. She couldn't controlled her feeling anymore, she couldn't controlled her tears any more. This was too painful. Too painful for her.

She will be alone for now. No more Shikaku's whine. No more 'what a drag' from Shikaku. No more Shikaku's warm.

Yoshino started to cry again, tears kept on falling down her cheeks.

"I'm all alone now." She cried. "S-sh-shikaku. . ."

And suddenly she felt a familiar warm hand on her right shoulder, she looked up and saw a blurry Shikaku, smiling warmly toward her.

"_You are not alone troublesome woman, I will always be with you."_

And with that he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"Shi-shikaku?!" Yoshino said in a shocked.

She got up and she moved toward the place Shikaku just appeared.

"Shika-Shikaku?" She said it louder than last time. "Shikaku?"

"Mom?"

Yoshino quickly looked back and saw Shikamaru standing behind her. He was in her usual clothing except for his chuunin vest. He looked confused –more likely shocked-.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked again.

Yoshino was still in a blur mind, she just saw Shikaku. Her died husband. _What happened?_

"I-I . . I j-just . . sa-saw y-your . . f-father." She stuttered and fell on her knee.

Fortunately Shikamaru caught her just in time before her knee collapsed on to the ground.

"Old man?" He replied confusedly. "You must be having hallucination tou-san."

Yoshino shook her head. She tried to convinced her son, but it's no used. He didn't believe it.

"Mom, you are too tired. And all this sadness had been to much for you mom. You need to rest. Let's go home." Shikamaru said while picking her up.

Yoshino just nodded and let her son carried her home. She looked back to her husband's tomb one last time. And saw her husband –more likely transparent husband- standing beside his tomb, smiling toward her. His mouth was moving, he was saying something.

_"You are not alone anymore."_

Tears found a way to came out, slipping out easily from her eyes and fall onto the ground.

* * *

**Please rest in peace Shikaku.**

***sobs***

**Poor Shikamaru and Yoshino.**

**I really hate Kishimoto-sensei, he had taken so many person away from Shikamaru!**

**Asuma and now Shikaku. Are you going to take Yoshino for the next chapter? (sarcasm)**

**okay enough with my complain.**

**what do you think of my story?**

**i hope you enjoy it.**

**sorry for the broken english and grammar.**

**thanks for spending your time to read my fanfic. i really appreciate it.**

**please leave some review will ya?**

**:D**


End file.
